Dream Devourer
Dream Devourer is a boss that appears in the Dimensional Vortex in ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era''.'' It is an early form of the Time Devourer. Story Within the Time's Eclipse, Nyx's Shadow, Rydia and the party head off in the chronological Gates that eventually lead to the Dream Devourer. Facing against the Dream Devourer, neither Chron or his allies can defeat it again. Blinded by idealism, after ''"defeating" again, the Dream Devourer, Schala sees not Nyx, but Magus in his place, similarly at the same time as before, where she regains control of herself for a limited time and sends the remaining victims away. She then tells Nyx, who, in her eyes, is still Magus, he cannot hope to save her as long as people continue to lean on the crutch of power. Before Schala sends Nyx away, he points out that he's "finally remembered who she is now" and is cast off before he could further explain. Strategy The Dream Devourer has attacks that are Pure Damage, a type of attack that does a fixed amount of damage, ignoring Defense and Magick Resist. These attacks are Dream Reaver, Incinerate and The End of All Nothing. Dream Reaver does a fixed damage of 4300, Incinerate does a fixed damage of 3200 and The End of All Nothing does a fixed damage of 9000. The party should have an average level of 70+, with many high tier equipment on their arsenal such as Bubble Belts, the Adherence Fauld, Prism Spectacles, Rod of Lordly Might, Save the Caliber, Great Spear or Great Machete, Trident of the Oracle, Ulric's Kukris and the Dreamseeker. The Dreamseeker can be stolen from the Steel Shade, obtained at the Mountain Volcano and stolen from the Dream Devourer via Trial Mode. Phases Just as the Chrono Trigger DS counterpart, the Dream Devourer has a modified A.I., dividing its routines into three phases, also adding special conditions and new abilities to the fight. Phase 1 In the first phase, the Dream Devourer will use its first attack, End of all Nothing, a devastating attack, dealing massive damage to the party. It is recommended the current party have their highest tier equipment equipped and bestowed buffs to lessen the damage; therefore averaging around 3800 - 5500 damage via mystic armor, and 4200 - 10,000 damage via heavy armor to all party. After its first use of the End of all Nothing, '''it will begin using '''Phantasm, a strong, non-elemental attack, and Incinerate, a fixed, heavy, non-elemental attack. Repeats current phase starting with End of all Nothing. Phase 2 As the Dream Devourer's HP drops, and entering second phase, it will begin to repeatedly use End of All Nothing on the party until either the last party ally is standing, or HP Critical. If this condition is clear, it will return to more passive abilities such as Incinerate, Phantasm and Supernova, a heavy lightning-elemental attack. During this phase, if Rydia or Freya is in the party, it is recommend to set gambits via Rydia to bestow Bubble to herself and Freya, or be equipped with Bubble Belts. Rydia has the lowest HP turnover than any character in the party. Due to this, she is the most susceptible to KO against the Dream Devourer's common, yet powerful attacks such as Phantasm, Supernova and Incinerate. During this phase, the Dream Devourer's normal attacks has a 50% chance of inflicting Death. Party Formation For Freya, it is recommend to set the Jump tier skill as Foe Character HP < 70% or Foe Character HP < 50%, as it gives an extra boost to her overall damage infliction. If she has the Trident of the Oracle equipped, her damage is around 7000 - 9900 on average. Equipped her with the Dragoon Gloves raises her Jump skill damage. For Chron, it is not recommend to use Luminaire as the Dream Devourer will be prone to all elemental attack absorption in this phase. Frenzy, and with the proper gambit combination, is a recommended use against the Dream Devourer, along with the Dreemseeker (stolen from the Steel Shade or found at the Mountain Volcano), Hero's Shield, Master's Crown and Prism Spectacles equipped. For Nyx, if the party lacks most of the high-tier equipment that grant auto-buffs such as Bravery, Shell and Protect, it is recommended to have the proper gambit setup for bestowing protect and shell to all allies. Protectga and Shellga should be obtained beforehand. Carrière's Bensions is only recommended for use in the worst-case scenario (if the current party, or last party ally remaining is Nyx), as this ability will add Reverse status to Nyx, which is a negative in conjunction to Terra's healing abilities (Curaja/Rejuvenation). Also, it will have no affect against the Dream Devourer's fixed-damage attacks. It is also not recommended to use Darkja, as the Dream Devourer is immune to dark damage. It is recommend Nyx equip the Ring of the Lucii as it gives the target an attack charge time of 0 and also bestows Lure status, which could be beneficial following the proper party gambit defense/offense setup. Nyx should have both Ulric's Kukris and Nyx's Dagger (off-hand—behaves as a shield) equipped during the fight. This will raise his combo success rate significantly. For Steiner, it is recommend to have either the Great Spear or Great Machete equipped along with the Ring of the Lucii as this will give Steiner an attack charge time of 0, allowing massive damage until phase 3. For summons, it is recommended to make use of them during the first phase of the battle and no other, as the summoner will likely become KO'd following the Dream Devourer's End of All Nothing attack. Phase 3 As the Dream Devourer's HP drops significantly, entering the final phase, it will begin by casting Chain Magick on itself, which grants it a magick charge time of 0. This is followed by Faith and Magick Barrier, (bestowing anti-magick) being casted on itself, making it immune to magick. The End of All Nothing subsequently follows after. Special Conditions During this phase, the Dream Devourer's targeting shifts and its End of All Nothing ability damage is raised. It will always attack the following characters first if they are in the active party: * Chron * Nyx * Rydia * Terra A.I. Targeting Character * If Chron is in the party and no other first-targetable characters are in the active party, the Dream Devourer will always attack Chron with '''End of All Nothing.' * ''If Chron is in the party and any of the other first-targetable characters are in the active party, the Dream Devourer will attack Chron first with '''End of All Nothing, '''then the second and last character(s). * If Nyx is in the party and no other first-targetable characters are in the active party, the Dream Devourer will always attack Nyx with '''Incinerate.' * ''If Nyx is in the party and any of the other first-targetable characters are in the active party, the Dream Devourer will attack Nyx first with '''Incinerate,' then the second, and last character(s).'' * If Terra or Rydia is in the party and no other first-targetable characters are in the active party, the Dream Devourer will always attack Terra or Rydia with '''Phantasm.' * ''If Terra is in the party and any of the other first-targetable characters are in the active party, the Dream Devourer will attack Terra first with '''Incinerate,' attack Rydia with Phantasm, and attack then the second, and last character(s) with Supernova.'' This repeats until the Dream Devourer's magick immunity wears off after approximately 2 minutes. Since the Dream Devourer's'' ''End of All Nothing attack is multi-targeting via Area of Effect, it will appear as using the attack repeatedly. Conjunction Conditions As the Dream Devourer's HP continues to drop, it will use Enrage on itself, giving it an attack charge time of 0. This is followed by Bravery and Force Barrier, (Magick Wall) granting itself physical damage immunity (~2 min). This occurs either during or after the magick immunity has fallen. It will return to its passive ability usage for ~2 minutes. If the magick immunity has fallen, the special conditions are ignored. During this phase, it is recommend to adjust party gambits accordingly, utilizing magic users such as Terra and Rydia, and rotating physical attackers to the reserve party. If Johnny is in the party, it is recommended to adjust his gambits for magic use. Freya is also a character that could benefit during this phase, switching her default attack to Carrière Pentagram, dealing significant damage. Terra and Rydia can use Meteor during this phase, the strongest magic-offense attack topping Scathe. Rydia can use Scathe (faster charge time), while Terra uses Meteor or Flare, dealing significant damage in result. Terra cannot use Ultima during this phase, as it uses a physical-based, fixed damage formula, nor can she use Megaflare. Carriere Delta Attack cannot be used during this phase, as it is a physical attack. Freya, Terra, Rydia and Johnny are recommended as the party formation during this phase. If the player is using Terra's trance, it is recommend to have her gambits arranged for the best healing/attacking offense, as she is immune to all magick during her trance and can still be damage by most of the Dream Devourer's attacks. Self-targeting gambits set to heal Terra's self using Potions or Elixirs and Ally-targeting gambits in conjunction for healing allies. Rejuvenation is recommended to have during the fight. It is recommend to have the Atma Aura equipped for Terra for dealing the highest possible physical attack damage. If the player is not using Terra's trance, it is recommended to equip Terra with either the Lightbringer or Save the Calibur for the highest possible physical attack damage. It is not recommended to use Terra's Meltdown as the Dream Devourer absorbs fire-damage attacks. Magitek Laser is good alternative for qualitative damage infliction following a gambit attack/tier skill combination. Target gambit Foe Character HP < 70% for Magitek Laser, works well with Foe = Any attack combo. If the player has Johnny in their party, it is recommended to have a gambit set to Self-targeting for the Bubble ability. While he can obtain relatively high HP by level 80 - 90, he can easily be taken down by the Dream Devourer's End of All Nothing and Phantasm attacks. If Johnny is equipped with the Zecht Armor during the fight, he will be immune to physical damage, a benefit to protect against the Dream Devourer's physical attacks, however, the Dream Devourer uses a variety of magical and fixed-damage attacks that ignore physical immunity. The physical immunity will also make Johnny immune to restorative items such as potions and Elixirs and also immune to revival by Phoenix Down. Due to this, it is not recommended to have the Zecht Armor equipped during the battle. Steiner's Dark Courser ability is not recommended during phase 3, as it is a physical attack. Ascension Phase As Dream Devourer's HP continues to drop, it will use Ascension on the party, dealing moderate damage. It will continue to use normal attacks subsequently. Bugs/glitches During the Ascension phase, the player can manipulate the Dream Devourer's edited A.I. by standing in center of the map while casting magic. Due to the Dream Devourer's stance being stationary and cannot move from its spot, this glitch can be used as an advantage. Final Phase As the Dream Devourer becomes HP critical, it will use Perfect Defense (Anti-Magick and Magick Wall) on itself, granting immunity to both physical and magical damage. It only uses this ability once and returns to using its passive abilities. Near the end of the ~2 minute immunity time frame, it will use Destruction Rains from the Heavens! (Rain Destruction), dealing massive, fixed damage of 9000 to the party. Afterwards, the immunity falls, and the Dream Devourer will attempt to repeat phase 3 if the party doesn't defeat it fast enough. If it repeats phase 3, it will also use Rain Destruction more often during the routine. Quotes * "EMBRACE YOUR DESTRUCTION! IT IS INEVITABLE." ''-Schala, while Dream Devourer uses End of All Nothing ability.'' * "The end of all is nigh." ''-Schala, while Dream Devourer uses Ascension.'' Musical themes "Dream Devourer Emerges" ''is the eponymous theme of the Dream Devourer in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays during the final conflict is Schala's Theme remixed by Frozenith. Trivia * The Dream Devourer has 65,000,000, HP, which is the highest HP stat of any boss in game, surpassing all other superbosses including Yiazmat. The HP value symbolizes the prehistory era. It is the longest fight in the game. * In [[Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era|''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era]],'' the Dream Devourer's ultimate ability, '''The End of All Nothing', is named differently from its CTDS counterpart, The End of All and Nothing. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Facing Fate The Zodiac Era